Bruce Wayne (DC Extended Universe)
| Powers = | Abilities = * : Bruce has trained his body to the maximum limits of human conditioning, as shown through his highly strenuous training routine. * ** : Bruce is a highly accomplished combatant, and was able to swiftly and easily defeat a large amount of armed thugs. His fighting style incorperates techniques from a variety of martial arts. *** How many fighting styles does Batman know in Batman vs Superman? *** *** *** *** *** *** *** * : Batman has the ability to instill great fear in others. His appearance caused a group of victims to believe him to be some sort of devil. * : Bruce is a master of stealth, capable of staying out of sight of enemies, and breaching high security facilities without being detected. * : Bruce is highly skilled in throwing his batarangs with great accuracy. * : Bruce is adept in the use of various weapons, such as his batarangs and multiple gadgets. He has used his grapple gun as an improvised melee weapon, and was also able to quickly pick up and use a knife as a weapon in mid-combat. * : Bruce has displayed great marksmanship with the special guns he has constructed, such as his grapple gun, gas gun, and sniper. Bruce has also shown great skill with pistols and rifles, although this was only displayed in a nightmare of his. * : Batman is a brilliant detective, strategist, and tactician. Given his lack of superpowers, he often uses cunning and planning to outwit his foes, rather than simply "out-fighting" them. ** : Bruce is a master at formulating and executing plans. ** : Batman is a highly skilled detective, and is capable of observation and inductive and deductive reasoning. ** : Batman is adept in interrogation techniques, which is accompanied by his frightening appearance. ** : According to Alfred Pennyworth, Bruce is quite adept at lying. ** : Bruce is capable of breaking into high security facilities, and retrieving objects, without being detected. ** : Bruce is proficient at combat driving, and is likely trained and proficient in basic vehicles operations. ** : Bruce is highly skilled in constructing and utilizing various gadgets. ** : Bruce is a skilled hacker, as he was able to crack the firewall on Lex Luthor's database after accessing encrypted files on his servers. ** : As the CEO of Wayne Enterprises, Bruce Wayne has extensive skill and experience in business management. ** : Bruce was capable of acting as the leader of the Justice League. ** : Bruce is highly skilled in flying aircraft, such as the Batplane.Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice ** : Bruce is highly proficient at driving cars, such as the Batmobile. ** : Bruce is capable of speaking multiple languages. * : Although he has no superhuman powers, Batman's unstoppable determination and strength of will make him an extremely formidable opponent. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Batcomputer * Batsuit | Transportation = * Batmobile * Batplane | Weapons = * Batarang | Notes = * Bruce Wayne is portrayed by Ben Affleck. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:2016 Character Debuts